Out of the Fire
by The Dark Angel's Essence
Summary: In the beginning of all Time, there was the Great Dragon. Out of the fire he was born, but he was not alone in the quest. With him, a majestic creature with bright and sparkly plumage rose from the flames as well. Its appearance was insanely lustrous and elegant, and its name was the Firebird. Together, the two opposite forces created the whole magic dimension. Season 3 slight AU


"_In the beginning of all Time, there was the Great Dragon. Out of the fire he was born, but he was not alone in the quest. With him, a majestic creature with bright and sparkly plumage rose from the flames as well. Its appearance was insanely lustrous and elegant, and its name was the Firebird. The Dragon's fire gave light, energy and life to the whole universe, while the Firebird's flame lightened everything around them, singing a musical tone to bring life and prosperity to their empty surroundings. Although such creatures were complete opposites and equally as powerful, the Great Dragon and the Firebird coexisted in peace and harmony_."

"Wait, so, what this book's practically telling us is that the Great Dragon – Bloom's source of power – and the Firebird – Emma's source of power – combined together to create the universe as we know it?" Aisha questioned, slipping down the couch's arm to be sitting next to Musa, Tecna and Flora. Bloom and Emma glanced at one another and shrugged at the same time.

"I guess so. I don't know, girls. This is just an old book that my mum gave me." Emma replied, flipping another page of the book she was holding protectively close to her chest.

"Well, I think it's interesting." Bloom remarked, sending Emma an honest smile. "What else does it say?"

"Alright, let's see…"

"_Together, the two opposite forces created the whole magic dimension. The fiery breath of the Great Dragon and the power of rejuvenating lands of the Firebird brought prosperity to the entire universe. Later, the Great Dragon grew exhausted and chose its resting place on a planet called Domino, while the Firebird chose to rest on a planet named Eldur._"

"Domino…" Bloom gasped, glaring away from her friends with sad eyes. The constant reminder that her home planet had been destroyed frequently put her in a depressed mood.

"I'm sorry, Bloom." Emma whispered. "I can stop if you want…"

"No! No, please. Continue. I want to hear the rest."

"_From both sides, dark forces were born. A tiny dark ember connected with the powerful flame of the Firebird, creating a different type of bird: the Dark Phoenix. And, from the Great Dragon's flame, a dark fire was born, and both were bound to wreak havoc._"

"We know for a fact that the Dark Phoenix is Darkar, or was. He's already been defeated, which leaves us to question the last one…" Tecna deduced. "Who is it talking about?"

"No idea." Aisha yawned, leaning her head on Musa's shoulder. "But go on."

"_Both dark forces tried to overtake the planets of the respective creatures, but only one of them half-succeeded. Domino was destroyed, but Eldur was left standing. For a long time, the Firebird has remained strong, even after the fall of his long-time companion. Many have tried to destroy the burning flame of the Firebird, but to no avail. And this lonely bird still waits to see the Great Dragon rise again from the ashes._"

Bloom glanced down with a deeply saddened expression, and at that moment, Emma knew it was time to stop reading the book.

Stella leaned her head on Bloom's shoulder and put her arm around her, trying to transmit her some sort of comfort. Emma glanced over at the saddened girl and decided she wouldn't read the rest. She took one last look at those words, closed the book and placed it down on the small table, making a move to be sitting next to Bloom and Stella. "Okay, enough of this. How are you guys feeling about going back home tomorrow?"

"Excited!" Flora replied with her usual soft and sweet tone. "I can't wait to see my family again. And oh, how I miss Linphea."

"I bet you do." Bloom replied with a small smile. "I'm going back to Gardenia. I'm gonna miss you guys and Sky so much."

"Lucky you, you won't have to spend too long away from us." Stella commented with a bright smile and a pat on the shoulder.

"True that." Aisha grinned, getting up from the couch. She stretched her arms, letting out a stifled yawn. "Plus, Musa and I are staying back at Alfea, so maybe we could help you guys carrying some of your stuff. Either way, I'm so tired. It's been a long day… we should probably go to sleep."

"Are you kidding? Tomorrow we're going home! I know it's a short break, but guys! You can't tell me you're sleepy already!" Stella squealed, shaking Bloom's shoulders to keep the girl awake.

"Stella! I'll have to leave earlier because my dad wants to talk to me about some delicate subject. So, yeah, I kinda need to sleep." Emma added, crossing her arms over her chest in a protesting manner. "Plus, it's late! What could we possibly do at this hour of the night?"

Emma glanced at others, silently questioning them the same thing. They shrugged, not giving much importance to it. Meanwhile, Stella held onto a couple of pillows and threw them at Emma, proceeding to do the same thing to the other girls.

_Great! This is going to be a long, long night…_ Emma thought to herself with a smile, grabbing another pillow to fight back.

* * *

><p>Emma snapped her fingers and her suitcases magically lifted up in the air, following the fairy out of the room she shared with Stella. The princess of Solaria was still sleeping soundly, and Emma decided she wouldn't wake her up because she seemed so peaceful now, and that was something very rare for Stella.<p>

The fairy exited the enormous and magical building of Alfea and entered the portal that her father had summoned to teleport her back to Eldur. The trip only lasted for short seconds, and then she was stepping the ground of Eldur. Emma glanced around and noticed she had been teleported to the throne room. Through the windows of the castle she could observe the vast fields of yellow and green grass that stretched out for miles and miles. And, in the distance, she could see the beautiful sea. Its water was as crystalline and brilliant as a transparent diamond. Down in the city, the citizens of Eldur coexisted peacefully, doing their usual chores while chatting occasionally.

Little birds sang their usually peaceful songs, and everything seemed fine in this world.

That is, until Emma's parents stormed into the room during a heated argument. Emma dramatically dropped her bags on the floor and rolled her eyes, walking towards the nearest window. Oh, how she had missed her kingdom. Its radiating heat, the beauty of her planet, her people, her family… she missed them all. The only things she certainly didn't miss at all were the constant arguments between her mother and her father. They never seemed to cease.

"Elena, you know this is necessary! It's tradition!" Emma heard her father exclaiming, catching her attention. She whirled around and glared sternly at them.

"What's tradition?" Emma questioned, arching an eyebrow in distrust.

"Henry, she's too young for marriage! Besides, our little girl can't marry some random man!" Her mother shot back, throwing her hands up in the air in exasperation. "I can't and I won't allow it!"

_Oh, no._ Emma thought, her eyes widening in fear and disgust. _Oh, hell no!_ "What are you two talking about? Mum! Dad! I can't get married to someone I don't even know or love!"

"Henry, she's not ready. Our daughter is too young for marriage! Let her enjoy her youth with her friends! Let her be free before she has to take our place in the throne! Our little girl deserves more than an arranged marriage." Elena pleaded, glancing over at her beautiful seed with sad eyes. Henry believed that finding a fiancé for his daughter would be appropriate. After all, he had married Elena and learnt to love her. Emma would learn to love as well. Or at least he thought so.

"The decision has been made." Henry decided, offering her a final look that wouldn't raise any questions. "Soon, Emma will be marrying a fine young man. I can assure you that I will chose the best from the best of our kingdom. Our daughter won't marry a tramp. I would never allow it."

"Dad, this is madness! I can't get married to a total stranger!" Emma protested, running a nervous hand through her dark brown hair. "If this is the delicate subject you wanted to talk to me about, then… well, I'm off to my chambers! This is ridiculous. I won't hear anymore of this madness. It won't happen on my watch!"

Emma began walking away from her parents, her suitcases following after her. Henry stared wide-eyed at his daughter and glanced back at his wife with the same white expression. "This girl has no manners, Elena."

"Yeah, well, she's just like you, then." Elena responded sharply, leaving the throne room as well.

Emma ran up the enormous stairs and towards her bedroom, slamming the door shut once she was inside. She didn't have enough patience to cry her eyes out because of this, especially when she knew for a fact that she would solve it somehow. She couldn't get married! It wasn't possible.

A beautiful morning that had started out normally had now turned into a complete nightmare in a manner of minutes. _And here I was thinking that this wasn't possible…_

Emma sunk down on her bed and stared at her ceiling, losing herself in her thoughts.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own the Winx Club. I only own my OC, Emma of Eldur, and everything else about her realm and parents. (More details on upcoming chapters)<strong>

**A/N: Hello, guys! I've been thinking about doing this for a long while so, here it is. I don't know when I will update again, so, there's that too. Either way, don't forget to leave a REVIEW, okay?**


End file.
